


I hope I'm dreaming

by Magic_Kat (wolfsrule43)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I'll write a longer one if people want, This is a crappy fic, Zombies, apperently i can only write short fics, nico losing his shit, piper's hair is on fire, very disappoint, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrule43/pseuds/Magic_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico loses control. (Freaking over a certain someone...wink wink) and Piper and Leo gotta fight off the horde of undead that Nico summoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope I'm dreaming

Everything has gone to Hell…literally. Okay…maybe some of it was kinda sorta my fault, but…still. It wasn't MY fault Nico was throwing a huge temper tantrum over a certain someone. And it was definitely not my fault when he proceeded to split the ground open, causing the undead to rise out of the pit with the vengeance of a thousand super nova’s. However…it may have been my fault that Piper’s hair was on fire…uh…um…that sounded bad.   
In my defence, I panicked. It’s not everyday you have a hoard of undead, slightly rotting monsters leaping at you from under your feet. Yes, Nico should be able to control these guys, but he’s kinda….well… never mind. And yes, I know I'm a demigod and that I really ought to be used to this by now, but hello? I'm Leo freakin’ Valdez. Fire-starter extraordinare. So, naturally I did what I do best. 

I made some jokes. 

Some very ill-received jokes. (I think I heard a few Zombies boo me…that or they just moaned…either way..)

“LEO!!!THIS! IS! NOT! THE! TIME! FOR! JOKES!!” Piper screamed at be as she kicked a zom-bo right in the…I cringe just thinking about it…man parts. Or half-rotten off man parts. But it still had the desired effect, as the zombie threw it’s head back and made a weird gurgling sound in the back of it’s throat. I know how it feels to be on the receiving end of her kicks and I now make an effort to avoid being anywhere near her when she's pissed. Or fighting. Or both. Which in this case, she was. 

I must say, I've had worse dates. I told Piper this and she looked at me like I was insane…which I probably was, before turning and drawing her knife and let out a pretty scary scream of rage as she charged into the fray shouting “FOR NARNIA!!!”

Suddenly, when her back was turned, a zombie rose from behind her, staggering towards her. _Not on my watch, dumbo_ I thought as my hands began to glow brightly, flames dancing across my palms, awaiting my orders. Quickly, I shot my hand forward, releasing the flame. It roared towards the zombie just as he reached out to touch Piper. It was like watching a slow-mo movie or something because I saw the exact moment the zombie touched Pipes hair and my flame hit the zombie. It went up like kindling, it’s body engulfed in flames within seconds. _Note to self, Zombies make great kindling._ I thought with amusement and satisfaction but that quickly dissipated when I realized that _**I Set Pipers hair on fire.**_ Um…oops?

Piper’s eyes bugged and she began freaking, so I started freaking (more than I already was) and Nico was still screaming and was giving me a headache. “NICO! SHUT UP!” I shouted at him through the chaos and his eyes snapped to mine and finally realized what he had managed to create in a span of two minutes.

“Oh S***” was all he said (I bleeped that word out..who knows who might be reading this?) before swiftly ordering the zombies back where they originally came from and forced the earth back together. Piper was still upset, but I managed to put out the fire on her head.

“Uh…sorry…Piper” I said meekly, refusing to look into her eyes because I was certain that if I did, I’d see my untimely demise inside her eyes. Chick was scary. Not Annebeth scary but still…

“Leo.” Piper’s voice was gentle. She wasn't yelling. Why wasn't she yelling?

“Even though you lit me on fire, I know that it wasn't on purpose. You actually technically saved me. So, thanks.” As if to empathise her words, Piper, my gal, one of my best of friends kissed my cheek and for once…all was right in the world.

That is…until I woke up.


End file.
